What Is and What should Have Been
by twilightturner
Summary: My take on how Will and Elizabeth's story should have been all through POTC. Starting at the end of COTBP
1. Chapter 1

"After all he is a blacksmith," her father said, "No, he's a pirate"Elizabeth stated as her and Will finally share their first kiss.

It had been 3 months since their adventure brought them together, the Governor was not happy the couple was together but he soon got over it. Seeing how happy his daughter was with Will was enough to give dear William his blessing to propose to his one and only daughter. He knew it was coming but he didn't expect it to happen so fast, even though the couple had known each other for most of their life,he felt they were moving rather fast in their relationship since they had only been courting for 3 months, although he knew it was bound to happen soon, He knew William Turner was an honorable man and would never take advantage of Elizabeth. It was his daughter he was worried about. He knew is daughter was very persuasive, as a child she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. With one look she could get her father to give her anything her heart desired.

' _Maybe she's with child,'_ Weathrby thought. Shaking his head, no, he shouldn't think such things. He trusted William enough to know that would not be the case. His thoughts then drifted to the surprise wedding gift Will was building for Elizabeth.

Will had come to Weathrby shortly after requesting Elizabeth's hand in marriage, to ask for help in building them a house. Will was a good man, a great worker; he wanted to give Elizabeth everything she wanted. He knew working as a blacksmith, he would not be able to afford everything she desired, but he knew his Elizabeth, she cared more about the thought behind the gift than status and money. His love was all she needed, she would tell him every day. That being said he still wanted to prove to himself and everyone else in Porte Royal that he was worthy enough to hold the heart of Miss Elizabeth Swann. He did not want to live off of Governor Swann in his mansion or have her father buy them a house. He wanted to be able to provide for his family as any man should. Every day after work, he would go to work on their house. It wouldn't be as big as Elizabeth was used to, but it would be theirs. He planned to keep it a secret and take her there the night of their wedding to surprise her. William Turner was a man of many surprises, not only was he building their house but he also made her wedding ring. That too was also small, but he hoped she wouldn't care when she found out he actually made it. It had been easier than he thought and the outcome made him very proud. He couldn't wait to see the look on her beautiful face.

During their courtship Will had fallen more in love with Elizabeth than before. She was amazing, funny, outgoing, and stubborn, which he loved the most about her. They would spend every free moment together. At first her father had requested a chaperone to be with them at all times, but his daughter would not have it. She would remind him that they had already gone across the sea without any supervision and she was fine, and so of course Governor Swann eventually gave in. After dinner the pair would wonder off to walk along the sand and watch the sunset. It was Elizabeth's favorite part of the day. After the sun had set and it was getting dark Will would always try to rush her home, for fear that her father would change his mind and not allow them to be alone together. Usually she would roll her eyes at him, sigh and let him lead her back to her house. Tonight, though would be different, she wanted to see how far she could get Will to turn to the dark side. She wanted him to break the rules sometimes. She always hated being the only one with the adventurous ideas. She knew Will always wanted to stay later with her, but he was too much an honorable man than to do otherwise. He would always respect her wishes no matter what.

As they lay together on the sand watching the sun set, all she could think of was what she should say or do to make Mr. Turner stay out late. Thinking of things she wanted to do to him made her blush and her heart beat speed up. It was time, the sun was almost gone, if she wanted to make her move she had to do it now. With her heart pounding she turned around to face Will. She grabbed his face, pulled him closer to her and kissed him. The kiss was slow, sweet, and passionate. As always, Will ended the kiss sooner than she would have liked. She went in for another kiss, this time trying to show him just how much she didn't want sweet. Each of them stared to breathe quicker. He pulled away for some air while Elizabeth kissed his neck slowly making her way across his throat to his Adams apple.

"Elizabeth.." he whispered. Still she continued this sweet torture. "Elizabeth" He said again trying to sound serious. "Elizabeth dear, we…uh.. really should start heading back… it's.. uh.. getting late.. Your father…" Elizabeth had somehow managed to straddle him. "Your father will be worried" He barley finished.

"My father knows you wouldn't do anything to me Will" She whispered softly to him. "I'm just having some fun. Is it so bad that I want to pepper kisses all over my fiancé?"

"Uh. No.." Will swallowed.

"Alright then, Mr. Turner let me kiss my finance" She said as she continued to kiss every inch of Will's face.

 _Mr. Turner_ he thought, she only calls him that when she's trying to seduce him. Will tried his best to keep his head clear but it didn't help when she moved his hands down to her bum. He knew they shouldn't be doing this. They were outside where anyone could pass by and catch them. He just couldn't stop; his head was saying one thing while his heart- rather his body said another. It didn't help, that Elizabeth was sitting right above his groin. It didn't surprise her, when she felt his member stiffen under her. She had felt him do this a number of times, and every time Will would cough, his face turning red, and mumble apologies and move as far away from her as he could without offending her. She smiled to herself, it was working.

Elizabeth was a curious girl; she knew the basic details of the birds and the bees. She knew what went on between a husband and a wife in the privacy of their room. Of course it wasn't right for a lady to speak of such things, she could never ask for such details. Usually those topics were reserved for mothers and their daughter, but unfortunately Elizabeth's mother had died in childbirth, leaving the discussion for the Governor. He in turn left the discussion to the chamber maids, who were not much older or experienced than Elizabeth. She was always told the first time would hurt, she would sometimes catch bits of conversations were ladies would describe the act as the worst thing in the world for women, next to childbirth of course. Somehow Elizabeth could not bring herself to believe it was that awful, surly there had to be some good things about doing the act, otherwise no one would do it. Perhaps it was more about being in love that made the act more tolerable. Most ladies in Port Royal were married to men much too old for them, mainly due to arranged marriages to keep important families in the upper class. Elizabeth had thanked God every day that her father never arranged a marriage for her. Sure Commodore Norringtion was considered a smart match for her but she knew if it came down to it her father would not force her to marry him. He would strongly encourage her to say yes, but what other choice did she have? Norringtion was the closes eligible bachelor available that her father let her engage in conversation with. He wasn't bad looking; he was smart, nice enough to Elizabeth that she was sure she would have eventually learned to love him if she had to.

The other boys of Port Royal knew they would never have a chance with her so why bother? There was only one boy she had semi-feelings for. She had rescued him from drowning in the sea as a boy, on their way to Port Royal. Given that she was starting her life in this new place her father had allowed her to become friends with young William. They did everything together, knew each others' secrets, they were hardly inseparable, until Elizabeth was no longer a girl but a young lady. She never understood why her growing breast was a good of enough reason to stop seeing Will, but this time her father had held his ground. Elizabeth needed to grow up and learn how to act like a proper lady. Will knew things had to change between him and Elizabeth, as much as it hurt him to address her properly as Miss Swann-her father's request- he knew he was lucky enough to have been her best friend, if only for a short period of time. Every time he had to make delivery to the Swann mansion, he prayed he would catch a glimpse of his former friend. The day he delivered Commodore's sword, she had caught him off guard. She was no doubt beautiful, every common man thought so. She started to go on like they were kids again telling him the stories of her dreams. He was shocked to find out that she had dreamt about him, although he knew it must have been a harmless dream, unlike the many dreams he had of Elizabeth that were not too proper; otherwise she would not have said anything in front of her father. Will was reminded that they would never be, thus addressing Elizabeth as Miss Swann making her mad at him.

Never did Will think he would be where he is now, with Elizabeth, making out with him out in the open. He knew what she wanted from him, to be a bad boy for once. As much as he wanted to have his way with her right then and there, he knew he had to stop.

"Elizabeth, please love, why don't we make our way back home?" he said removing his hands from their inappropriate spot. Frustrated, Elizabeth let out a big sigh, crossing her arms across her chest. "Elizabeth what's wrong?"

"Oh Will, why can't you just let us get carried away for once?"

"Elizabeth, you know how much I would love to-"

"Then why stop?"

"I'm afraid if I don't stop now, I don't think I can later."

"What's so wrong about not stopping? You feel it, I feel it…" she trailed off. Blushing, Will said "It's not right Elizabeth. We're not married yet."

"Marriage is just a title and piece of paper Will. I want this, here, now. Please. I love you I want to give you my all. Show you my love."

"I love you more you know I do-"

"Then what's stopping you?" She interrupted again.

"I want to do things right by you darling. I want to give you everything your heart desires."

"And my heart desires this!"

"No, your body desires it more. Please Elizabeth let me have this and as soon as were married you can have your way with me whenever and wherever. I will be all yours." He said placing a sweet kiss to her temple.

"Fine." She mumbled standing up pulling Will with her. "But mark my words Mr. Tuner I will have you one day in the sand" She winked at him and took off running, shaking his head he took off after her.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is it!_ Thought Elizabeth, today would be the beginning of the rest of her life. Her wedding day had finally arrived. She had waited what felt like weeks for this day. She couldn't have imagined waiting another week, which had been the original plan. Her father had invited family from her mother's side, to the wedding but they had received notification that her cousin was too ill to travel. When she heard the news she thought why delay this special day if her cousin-whom she never met before- couldn't make it. She suggested to her father that they move up the wedding date. Much to his disagreement Governor Swann changed the date.

Elizabeth began to pace back and forth, feeling rather nervous. Why? She had no idea, she was about to marry the man of her dreams, her best friend. Perhaps it was because last night when Will kissed his wife to be goodnight he told her he had a surprise for her. Or maybe it was because of what was to come later that night. Elizabeth was nervous but excited. She was actually rather glad that Will had convinced her to wait until they were married, it made today even more special.

The ceremony was held outside in the court yard overlooking the water that glistened. The sun was shining everything was perfect. Her father had walked her down the aisle and had given her away to the man of her dreams. She didn't remember much of the actually ceremony, she was too busy memorizing every little detail of Will. She would forever remember this moment. His vows made her fall more in love with him.

"Miss, Swann..-" he started, she gave him an annoyed yet playful look, "Sorry, I had to say it one last time," He laughed "I promise to always love and cherish you, to be not only your husband but also your best friend. I will always be there for you during your time of need. I promise to give you everything I can, to support you with all of your decisions, weather I like them or not.." He looked sternly at her; he was referring to when she had asked him to teach her how to handle a sword.

Shortly after the escape of Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth came to the Smithy one day and demanded he tech her everything he knew about weapons. Of course he told her no, not because she was a woman but because he didn't think she would need to know, since they were together and he promised to keep her safe. Elizabeth did not take that very well, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"But Will, what if more pirates come? I need to be able to protect myself incase were not together at that very moment." She argued. Will didn't want to make her upset and she did have a point, God forbid he was away at work and there was an attack on Porte Royal. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason she was taken or worse murdered. He was more afraid of what her father would think. Surely he would never allow such a thing. It was unheard of that a woman would be seen fighting with swords. When he voiced his concern, Elizabeth said "What father doesn't know won't kill him Will, please." She begged, stepping closer to Will and wrapping her arms around his neck, her face inches away from his, their lips barley grazing each other. "I promise I'll be the perfect student," she whispered softly. "If I ever misbehave you can punish me however you like." She was now biting her lip seductively.

Will couldn't take it any longer she was turning him on; he closed the space between them and kissed her hard. And that was the end of that discussion and the beginning of Elizabeth's lessons.

They practiced everyday for an hour during lunch. It was a miracle her father never found out, she would come home right after a lesson covered in sweat and would take a nice long bath. Hopefully her maid Estella never thought she was out doing inappropriate things with her Fiancé. She heard someone clear their throat, bringing her back to her wedding. When it was her turn to recite her vows she could see a slight blush creep up on William's cheeks. She had promised to love Will passionately forever and always. To never be boring and to make every day an adventure so they could tell stories to their future children. The priest then asked for the rings, Elizabeth had chosen to give Will her Father's Wedding band. It had been in the family for generations after generations. Years after her mother had died Governor Swann finally took it off and kept it in a safe place waiting for the day her only daughter would Wed. He had given it to her as a blessing for their marriage, finally accepting William into the family.

"With this ring, do you William Turner II take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward , for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and health, until death do you part." The Father asked.

"I do." Grinned Will as Elizabeth placed the ring on Will's finger.

"With this ring, do you Elizabeth Swann take William Turner II to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward , for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and health, until death do you part."

"I do." She stated.

Will then pulled out Elizabeth's handmade ring and placed it shakily onto her finger. She had gasped, never seeing such a beautiful piece of jewelry in her life. It was nothing like any of the rings she had seen the women in Port Royal wear. It was out of this world. She smiled greatly at Will, "It's beautiful. Did you make it?" she asked. He nodded sheepishly "I love it!" She said as he kissed her hand.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Will pulled Elizabeth close and kissed her sweetly. He broke the kiss off too soon as always, he also didn't want to rub it in Norrington's face any more than him having to attend their wedding. For once Elizabeth didn't mind. She had the rest of her life to kiss Will.

The reception was much like the ceremony, rather quite. Most of the people who attended were Navy officials and the Governor's friends. Will and Elizabeth had invited a hand full of people; some girls she would say were more than acquaintances but not so much as friends, while Will had a few friends who worked near him. The couple danced all night long. Will was never a fan of the balls the Governor threw, and only went to one or two in the past once he and Elizabeth got together, one of them being for their engagement. The first time Will went to one he had never felt so out of place then he did that night. Being from different social status he never had to attend these, he was never invited. He had one nice outfit, his church best. Although to him it was nice, people had whispered, he wasn't stupid he knew they were going to talk about him. Besides him not having anything nice to wear, he also didn't know how to dance. Elizabeth had loved to dance, that was the only reason she would go to her father's balls, even though she hated dancing and talking to old men who wished to have her as their wife. Once her and Will had made it official she was looking forward to escorting him to the ball and dancing with him. After hours into the party and Will still hadn't asked her to dance she confronted him. She was surprised to find out he didn't know how to dance. Surly he had danced with other young ladies. Hadn't he?

For the remaining hour of the dance she tried to teach him. Will had took it upon himself to learn how to dance after that, he felt embarrassed and bad that he didn't dance with Elizabeth most of the night. During their engagement party Will took her by surprised and waltzed her away to the dance floor soon after they arrived. The look on her faced, is what made Will think that even though he hated dancing he would do it for her if that's what she wanted. Like he told Jack, he would die for her.

It had only seemed like minutes since they were announced Mr. and Mrs. Turner but the night was coming to an end. People had said their congratulations and goodbyes and were headed off to bed. She was getting anxious; she was also ready to leave.

"Congratulations Elizabeth, I only wish your mother could have been here to see this. She would have been very proud of you." Said Governor Swann giving her a hug, then turning to Will "And she would have adored you William. I'm sure she wouldn't have given you as much of a hard time as I did to you. Welcome to the family." He said reaching is hand out, then pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it" said Will returning the unexpected hug.

"I'm afraid I need to retire soon. Have a nice night and take care of my daughter. I love you Elizabeth. I'm glad you're finally happy." He kissed her forehead and left, leaving the newlyweds alone finally.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" asked Will.

"Of course! Is it at the house?"

"Not quite. Follow me." said Will leading her away.

They walk to the end of town where a little house sat above a hill with a view of the water in front of them. Elizabeth had never gone to this part of town. There was no need to. She was curious as to why Will would take her here. Did he not know it was late and she was ready to consummate their marriage? They have waited long enough. Finally they were in front of the house.

"Elizabeth, welcome to our new home." She was speechless.

"This is our home?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes my love it is. It's ours; we don't have to live with your father. I built it from the ground up. I hope you like it. All your stuff is already inside all we do have to finish decorating it of course. I figured you would like to do that yourself."

"My stuff?.. But how-"

"Your father helped out with getting your stuff here and with a few of the furniture items, but the rest I made." She couldn't believe it. Will had done all this for her. How could she have gotten so lucky?

"Shall we go inside?" he asked. She nodded and he picked her up off the ground and carried her inside shutting the door behind them. Once inside he twirled her around gave her a big kiss and set her down to explore their new home.


End file.
